<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek Fanarts 2021 by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998548">Star Trek Fanarts 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart'>Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Download Available, Fanart, Gen, To Download, Vulcan Kisses, discord emoji, emoji, ozh'esta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put assorted fanarts which aren't specific enough to exist by themselves</p><p>1) Ozh'esta emojis free to download for discord and other sites.<br/>2) Grudge The Cat<br/>3) Discovery Spock: "Join Starfleet"<br/>4) Rorsarch Test Spock<br/>5) Snow Globe/ Tomorrow Never Comes<br/>6) Sarek / Romulan Commander<br/>7) Vulcan AU/ Genderswap/ Lesbian AU<br/>8) (Spock) Blep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek - Digital Art Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ozh'esta Emoji Recolours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Andorian-Orion kiss)</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blanket permission to download, redistribute and duplicate. <a href="https://soft-and-certain.tumblr.com/post/634465379541041152/a-lil-ozhesta-emoji-for-yall">Please credit/contact my friend @soft_and_certain on tumblr if you are modifying the yellow base yourself.</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/642328756557611008/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-hello">Originally Posted To Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/2/folders/1LHS2sPw8RdyKc3E1gQozvB3wXG_pwEqy">Google Drive (higher quality emoji download)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grudge The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A digital illustration of Grudge The Cat from Star Trek Discovery. She has pointy teeth and bright green eyes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/642652852203945985/grudge-but-when-michael-first-sees-her-shes-like">Originally posted to tumblr.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Join Starfleet" (Rollerskating Spock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An illustration of Spock from Star Trek: Discovery wearing a blue jumpsuit and rollerskating across an area with a gradient green background. He's holding a sign which reads "Join Starfleet".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/643412881176723456">Originally posted to tumblr.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rorsarch Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mirror-image charcoal style digital illustration of Spock from The Original Series. It looks a little like a Rorsarch "inkblot" test. The drawing reference was his meditation pose from Plato's Stepchildren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/643483195389689856/pov-youve-just-been-asked-what-you-see-in-the">Originally posted to tumblr.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snow Globe/ Tomorrow Never Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An illustration in a circle which is designed to look like a snow globe. (The Alternate Original Series, Kelvinverse) Spock is on the left, and Kirk on the right. Spock has long hair, and Kirk is wearing a red flannel shirt.</p><p> There are trees in the background. It is a reference to the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270817/chapters/66626338">"Tomorrow Never Comes".</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/643503311368126464/ifdragonscouldtalk-a-gift-for-you">Originally posted to tumblr.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sarek or Romulan Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An illustration of Mark Lenard dressed as a Romulan from Star Trek: The Original Series. He's wearing magenta and purple robes. He's standing in the woods and the sunlight is dappled yellow and green.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted on <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/646139626777640960/was-supposed-to-be-a-warmup-but-i-got-carried">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vulcan AU/ Genderswap/ Lesbian AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A diptych drawing of Spock and Uhura from Star Trek. Uhura is a dark skinned Vulcan woman with a straightened bowl cut. Spock is white &amp; their hair is slightly longer than usual. They are wearing light blue and purple eyeshadow. Spock is in front of a pink and purple background and Uhura is in front of a light blue one. They are both looking at each other (when the artworks are positioned side by side)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted to <a href="https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/646192030224105472/lighting-practise-vulcan-au-lesbian-spuhura">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (Spock) Blep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fanart illustration of Spock from Star Trek from the neck up. He's wearing blue and is standing in front of a dark corridor with two blue lights.  He is looking to the left and sticking his tongue out in a blep, like a cat. The watermark reads marlinspirkhall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted to <a href="https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/646837111591452672/blep-image-id-fanart-illustration-of-spock-from">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>